The Lion King: Tojo's Journey
by Echothewhitelioness
Summary: Three months since Simba died and now Kovu and Kiara must take their place as king and queen this is there sons story as he goes through heartbreak,loss,love and denial as he struggles to find his place in the pridelands will history repeat itself or will Tojo be able to keep what happened to his grandfather happening to him or will he have to suffer the same fate this is his story
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The Lion King : Tojo's Journey

The sun rose in the sky illuminating the savannah. King Kovu stepped of the dens entrance he stretched and yawned he shook his thick brown mane. It had been three months since Simba had died. "Well" Kovu said "I guess I should probably wake Tojo up for his lessons" he walked back in to the den and saw his mate and son asleep he walked over to his mate and said "Kiara its time to get up" Kiara just mumbled and rolled over Kovu tried again "Come on Kiara your suppose to be leading the hunt to day if you don't get up I'll just get Vitani to lead the hunt" this said Kiara bolted straight up now fully awake "Kovu don't do that you know Vitani can't hunt anyway" said Kiara "Well I suppose I better get going" when Kiara Left Kovu walked over to his son who was also wide awake "Come Tojo" Kovu said.

Tojo looked at his father and said "dad where are we going". Kovu looked an his and said "Tojo you are the future king and it's time to show you the kingdom". just as Tojo and his father were about to leave Cara came running up to Tojo and pounced on him she laughed getting off of Tojo and said "hi Tojo where are you going with your dad so early".

Tojo looked at his jet-black furred friend and said "dad's going to show me the kingdom". Cara looked at the caramel-brown prince in awe wishing she could be shown the kingdom even though she was a princess her parents were not king and queen, she sighed and said "well have fun". the sad tone in her voice did not go unnoticed by the caramel-brown furred prince he looked up at his father and asked "why can't Cara come i mean she is a princess". kovu looked down at his son and said "though Cara may be a princess she is not next in line for the throne therefore she can not be shown the kingdom". both cubs ears drooped sadly and said in unison "oh". then Cara got an idea and whispered it to Tojo a mischievous smile crept onto Tojo's face as he watched Cara run out of the den, they were going to be in so much trouble later.

Kovu cleared his throat and said "well we better get going". the brown king walked out of the den his son following close behind him. As the brown king and caramel-brown prince came out of the den kovu saw the hunting party he chuckled at the sight of Kiara trying to teach Vitani the basics as the brown king watched he remembered the time he tried to teach Kiara how to hunt.

Flashback

Kovu was lying on the ground he was trying to teach Kiara how to hunt and she wasn't very good he could hear every noise she made and step she took, he sighed and counted down from three "three,two,one". kovu ducked as soon as Kiara pounced from her hiding spot, "oof" she said as she landed on her back then kovu walked over to her and looked down at her, Kiara opened her eyes and said "you could hear me huh". kovu looked at her and said "only a lot". he paused then walked forward and said "your still breathing too hard, relax feel the earth under your paws". as kovu said this he detracted his claws and drug them along the ground Kiara did the same. Kovu's ears perked up as he head birds squawking, he crouched slightly and whispered to Kiara "shh watch the master". Kiara watched as kovu slowly crept up the hill the started to run and then pounced on the unsuspecting prey.

End of Flashback

The brown king came out of his thoughts and said to his son "ready to go". Tojo nodded his head and followed his father into the savannah.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Lion King : Tojo's Journey

Tojo and his father were walking through the savannah, as kovu talked about the responsibilities of being a king and the great circle of life tojo's mind was else were he was thinking about what cara told him, about going down to mufasa's gorge even though he was told it was forbidden he always wanted to go down there. Well he wouldn't have to wait long to go cause his lesson was suppose to be cut short, the caramel-brown prince was taken from his thoughts when zazu came flying towards them.  
The blue hornbill landed in front of the brown lion king and said "good morning sire, i have the morning report". he paused and looked at the young prince standing beside the king it always amazed him how small the cubs in the pridelands were and how big the lions in the pridelands were the blue hornbill quickly shook himself out of his thoughts and said "well jumbo-jumbo the elephant is blocking the water from going into the waterhole".  
Kovu sighed and said "that's the third time this week, he can't keep doing this and if he keeps this up i'll have no choice but to exile him cause i can't have someone in the pridelands stopping everyone else from getting water". the brown loin king looked at his son and said "well i guess today's lesson is cut shorter than planed, why don't you run along and play with cara".  
As soon as kovu finished talking the brown lion king headed towards the waterhole in full gallop with zazu close behind him, as soon as his father was out of sight the caramel-brown furred prince went to look for his jet-black furred friend and he had s feeling would be already at mufasa's gorge, the young prince laughed as he headed towards the gorge in full gallop.

Well tojo and cara are about to go to the gorge, what will happen in the gorge , you'll have to wait and find out.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

_** The lion king: Tojo's Journey**_

_**Ok sorry for the wait and Zrob22 here's the twist you've been waiting for**_

When the caramel-brown furred prince reached the gorge he skidded to a halt as he saw his jet-black furred friend sitting on the rocky path that lead to the bottom of the gorge, the young prince slowly and carefully crept up to the lioness cub and pounced on her, they rolled down the rocky path to the bottom of Mufasa's gorge when they reached the bottom Tojo managed to pin Cara and said "pinned ya". Tojo got off of his friend to let her up and said "so what do you want to do down here". Cara looked at the caramel-brown furred prince and said "well we could play hide and seek, there's plenty of places to hide".  
Tojo looked at the lioness cub for a moment and said "ok sure, I'll go first". that said Cara started to look for a place to hide then she saw the perfect hiding place so the lioness cub climbed up the rock and walked into a small cave that was well hidden.  
Tojo had just finished counting and started looking for Cara, when the caramel-brown furred prince passed the one spot in the whole gorge that had grass he suddenly felt a cold wind brush against his fur then suddenly he heard his friend scream as fast as he could he ran to the sound and found the small cave the jet-black furred lioness cub was hiding in, the young prince tried to go into the cave but the entrance was blocked somehow that wind was strong enough blow huge boulders down to block the entrance just as the caramel-brown furred prince was about to get help he heard a cubs voice they sounded the same age as him and Cara, he went to the source of the voice and found a huge darkish-golden lion with a fiery red mane lying motionless as he walked around the lion he saw a brownish-gold cub no older than himself lying under a paw of the huge lion  
Hesitantly Tojo walked over to the cub and asked "are you alright". as soon as the cub looked at him the caramel-brown furred prince took a step back and said "it can't be, no it can't be, y-your d-dead". the brownish-gold cub stood up and said "what can't be, who's dead". just as Tojo was about to answer a slim mahogany furred black maned lion with a scar over his eye appeared and said "Simba what have you done". but before the cub named Simba could answer he and the huge darkish-gold lion disappeared and the scared lion pounced on him but before he could even lay a claw on the caramel-brown furred prince a big brownish-gold lion with a fiery red mane appeared and pounced on the scared lion and said "leave my grandson alone Scar". the lion named Scar said "well well if it isn't the mighty simba coming to rescue a pathetic prince".  
When scar said that, a furious Simba roared "LEAVE NOW SCAR DON'T MAKE ASK YOU AGAIN". Scar looked unfazed and said "alright, alright no need to shout if you wanted me to leave all you had to do was ask". Scar then vanished and Simba turned to his grandson whose smile faded and ears drooped sadly and said "Tojo what are you doing down here you know your not aloud". but before Tojo could answer he heard an angry roar in the distance, perking his ears up to the sound the young prince looked away from his grandfather for a moment and when the caramel-brown furred prince turned back to his grandfather the young prince noticed that the brownish-gold lion wasn't there anymore, drooping his ears again the young prince sighed to himself and said "was grampa really here or was i imagining it".

_**Ok so tell me what you think of the rewrites**_


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

The Lion King : Tojo's Journey

Kovu was walking home with tojo still in his mouth he was in such deep thought that he didn't realize that they had arrived in the pridelands the brown lion king was removed from his thoughts when his son said stuttering "D-Dad, W-We're, H-Home". the brown lion king set the caramel-brown cub down the brown king didn't want to kill his son but it was law and so he decided to ground his son instead "Tojo" kovu said "what in the name of the great kings did you think you were doing why would you do that".

Tojo whose ears were drooped looked up at his father and said stuttering again "I-I W-Was J-Just T-Trying T-To B-Be B-Brave L-Like Y-You, I-I D-Didn't M-Mean T-To D-Disobey Y-You I-I W-Was J-Just C-Curious I-I'm S-Sorry".

As the brown king listened to his son he raised his voice at his son saying with tears in his eyes "TOJO WHAT YOU DID WAS EXTREMELY DANGEROUS I COULD HAVE LOST YOU TODAY ACTUALLY I ALMOST LOST YOU TODAY" as the brown kings tears streamed down his face he lowered his voice and continued "as law dictates because you disobeyed me I am in the legal right to kill you, But I am not going to kill you because you are my son and I love you so much that I don't know what I'd do if I lost you". the brown king paused then continued "tojo i need you to tell me what happened in the gorge, why didn't you come and get me or your mother".

Tojo interrupted him and said "i was going to but i heard this voice and found another cub and when i saw the cubs face he looked like grampa and a lion with a scar over his right eye like you do came and before he he could hurt me another lion scared the scared lion away and when the lion that saved me looked at me i could see the face of the lion who saved me and it was grampa and how did you get cara out of the cave".

the brown king looked at his son and said "your mother managed to move the boulders out of the way so cara could get out of the cave". tojo looked up at his father and asked "where's cara now". kovu looked towards priderock and said "cara is with her parents, resting, back at priderock".

Kovu then jumps off of the tree branch he and Tojo were standing on and starts to run towards pride rock with Tojo close behind him the brown king then stops running and turns around and lets the caramel-brown prince run past him as soon as the caramel-brown prince runs past his father the brown king starts to run again, arriving at the dens entrance and walked over to his son who had collapsed from exhaustion the moment he reached the dens entrance, Kovu smiled at his son and lifted his up by the scruff of the cubs neck and carried him in to the den, the brown king walked over to his mate who was fast asleep Kovu lay down on the royal bed and put his son down in his front paws which is where the caramel-brown prince always slept since Simba died.

_**Ok so tell me what you think of the rewrites**_


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five

The Lion King : Tojo's Journey

The sun had already risen by the time Tojo woke up the caramel-brown furred prince yawned and stretched, as he exited the pride den he couldn't help wondering if what he saw in the gorge was real or not and so the young prince decided to visit Rafiki.

When Tojo reached Rafiki's tree he climbed up to the dent in the tree where Rafiki lived and said "hello Rafiki are you here". the caramel furred prince then heard a familiar laugh and then the young prince saw the old baboon/mandrill and walked up to him and said "i take it you know why i am here". the old baboon/mandrill looked at the prince and said "hehehe so young prince wat can old Rafiki do for you, no wait don't tell Rafiki cause he already knows and it's about wat you saw in de gorge well Rafiki has de answer, come closer and old Rafiki will tell you de answer you seek". Tojo stepped closer to the shaman and said "well what is the answer i seek".

The old shaman just laughed and said "de answer you seek is if you are crazy or not, well old Rafiki can tell you dat you are not crazy but also dat when you were born you received someting you were not suppose to". the caramel-brown cub just looked at the old shaman as if he were the one who was crazy, just as the young prince opened his mouth to say something the cold wind from yesterday appeared and then a blinding light appeared blinding both Rafiki and Tojo and when the light was gone the prince and shaman opened there eyes and what they saw were two completely different things.

From tojo's point of view he saw his grandfather and from Rafiki's point of view he saw nothing the old baboon/mandrill sighed and said "Tojo wat do you see". when the prince didn't answer Rafiki suddenly got very worried and said "you see him don't you". the caramel-brown furred prince merely just nodded his head, Rafiki sighed again and said "Tojo do you want me to tell you why you can see Simba". the prince merely just nodded his head again, Rafiki sighed for a third time and said "Tojo de reason you see Simba is because you were born with the powers of a shaman only much more powerful, you were never suppose to receive dese powers". Tojo looked past his grandfather towards Rafiki and said "what do you mean i was never suppose to receive these powers". Rafiki merely just sighed and said "i was hoping dis curse would never come true".

Tojo looked at Rafiki strangely and said "what curse, what's going on, why am i the only one who can see him, why". the old shaman just sighed for the fourth time and said "listen, Tojo, long ago during the reign of the tyrant, Tojo the first, was a dark time for the animals of the pride lands and all the animals were wondering why the grandson of the first king was so evil and so one night the shaman of Tojo the firsts reign sought council from the first king and asked if there was anyway he could stop his grandson from completely destroying the pride lands and when the first king answered the shamans plea, he said "my grandson is nothing more than a tyrant and he deserves whatever punishment i inflict on him". and so the first king cursed his own bloodline making it so that nothing good would come to the future kings and so the first to suffer the punishment was his grandson Tojo the first who was killed by his own son, the second was his great grandson Mohatu who saw the pride lands suffer a terrible drought, the third was his great great grandson Ahadi who saw his youngest son turn into a murderer, the fourth was his great great great grandson Mufasa who was murdered by his own brother while trying to save his son from a stampede, the fifth was his great great great great grandson Simba who saw his daughter almost killed by a fire the former outsider Vitani and her brother Nuka started, the sixth is kovu who will become the most vengeful king the pride lands has ever known and the seventh will be you, Tojo the second who will suffer the punishment of all six plus your own punishment which will destroy you, that is why you can see Simba , that is what the curse is, that is why the great kings of the past refuse to allow me guidance to help you and that is why you were never suppose to be born with dis curse". Tojo looked at Rafiki with tears streaming down his face and said "w-why, w-why m-me w-what d-did i d-do t-to d-deserve t-t-t-this c-c-c-c-curse". Rafiki just shook his head and said "because you are de Doppelganger of the tyrant, Tojo the first". the caramel-brown cub just stared at Rafiki in horror not wanting to believe that he the grandson of the mighty Simba was the Doppelganger of the tyrant, Tojo,the,first.

How will Kovu deal with the fact that his son is the Doppelganger of the worst tyrant that ever ruled the pride lands and how will Tojo deal with that fact will he give in to fates desire or will he free himself of the curse that his great great great great great grandfather has put on his family, will he break the curse or turn in to the biggest tyrant that ever ruled the pride lands. Well you'll just have to wait and find out


End file.
